On Your Own
by Achalys
Summary: Revan weighs the different possibilities as the dark Bastila tries to convert him. R&R Rated T for safety.


Summary: Revan weighs the different possibilities as the dark Bastila tries to convert him. R&R

Disclaimer: I own_ nothing_!!!

This isn't my best one, but I like it all the same. And yes, this was inspired by Penny and Aggie. Enjoy!

* * *

"Join me, Revan! Together, we could rule the universe!"

"No, don't do it, Kid! The dark side leads to nothing, trust me, I know!"

Revan was torn, on one side was Juhani and Jolee, telling him to be true to the light side of the force. But on the other side was Bastila, tempting him to give in to his anger and betrayal and join the dark side. This was just getting to be one big head-ache. He clenched his lightsaber, ready for whatever came, or at least, trying to be.

"Psh! This is ridiculous!" Said a voice out of nowhere.

Revan looked around, looking from Bastila, to Jolee, then to Juhani, seeing if they heard the voice, too.

"Yeah, I mean this was easy! I went with Bastila, hands down! I mean, have you seen her?! She's gorgeous!" Came the same voice, but Revan could tell it was a different person speaking than the first one. The two voices actually sounded very, very familiar…

"Yeah, I went with her, too…..But then I killed her two months later for being too ambitious…" A third-ish voice said.

At this point, Revan figured out who the voices were….Him!

"Gasp! I turned Bastila down, and saved the republic! You two are horrible!"

Revan closed His eyes and went into an almost meditation trance, but instead he appeared in a large lounge, with different shades of red on the walls, carpet, and furniture. Gold trimmed almost everything, and there was a golden glow to the room. It would be a good place to take a nice, relaxing nap, if it weren't for the many different versions of Revan, not including the original one.

"What the-?!" Revan was taken aback. He saw himself everywhere!

"…I turned down the little witch, dumped the whole crew, and ran off with Juhani…Until she died nine months after we got married...In childbirth."

Revan spun his head around to the couches, where the many Revan's were talking.

One of the Revan's had longer hair that was slicked back and evil-looking facial hair. His eyes were yellow and he had on his dark lord clothes, so the original guessed that he was the one who killed Bastila after two months.

The one who went with Bastila because of her looks, Revan could tell was the one with slightly longer shaggy hair, who still had on dark robes and yellow eyes, but had more of an air of I-have-a-girlfriend.

Another one had no hair and looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. His eyes were normal, but with more of a look of an animal in them. He had on hunter armor, but it was beat up, and looked like it was about to fall apart.

Another looked like a politician, with his hair perfectly on place, and royal-looking robes on. That one laughed and said, "I stayed with Jolee and Juhani, and saved the republic, but after that I was caught up in the politics of things, and took on Mission on as almost a daughter…After Zalbaar died, of course." He patted his almost small belly.

Revan felt like he was going to pass out.

"Ok, then! We need to vote! How many of you went with Bastila?"

Seven out of the group of Revans raised their hands.

"Ok, good. How many didn't go with Bastila?"

Five of the Revans raised their hands proudly.

"Hm…" The politician said, rubbing his chin in thought. "How many of you who went with Bastila didn't kill her?"

Two raised their hands.

"Does that even really matter?!" The one who killed Bastila after two months demanded.

"No, it doesn't." The one in the hunter armor growled, more towards the dark Revan than the politician, however.

"Hey, you mess with him, you mess with me!"

The I-have-a-girlfriend one shouted.

"I wasn't messing with him!" The hunter growled.

The original Revan had major brain damage by now. This wasn't even supposed to be possible!

"Ok, then! Out of all of us, dark sided or not, which one's says That Revan goes with Bastila?" One of the Revan's asked.

Six of the Revans raised their hands, splitting the group in half.

Revan had decided that they couldn't see him, but just then, they all looked straight at him, some shrugging, some laughing, some just staring.

"You're on your own, pal. Sorry." The one who killed Bastila Shrugged.

Just then, Revan was pulled out of his…"Trance" and back to the real world. Back to the temple, and back to the decition.

"Well, Revan?" Bastila purred, then paused for a moment.

"What will it be?"


End file.
